yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Outram Park
Outram is a district in Singapore, within the Central Area, relatively near the prominent city centre and financial districts, but is nearer the border of the Central Area, and outside the Downtown Core. Outram is served by extensive public transport, including SBS Transit and a Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) Station, the Outram Park MRT Station. It contains the ethnic neighbourhood of Chinatown. Outram Park contains several key municipal buildings, such as Singapore General Hospital (SGH) and several other specialist health centres operated by Singapore Health Services (SingHealth) as well as the Central Narcotics Bureau and the Police Cantonment Complex. Outram Secondary School is situated in nearby York Hill. Across the Outram Road from the Outram MRT Station is the Health Sciences Authority building. Along the same side of the road further down towards College Road, is Block 9 where Mortuary@HSA is located. At the junction of Outram Road and College Road stands the Alumni Building which at one time housed the Department of Scientific Services (DSS) before it was relocated to its present location in HSA Building. Police Cantonment Complex The Police Cantonment Complex (PCC) is a high-rise government complex located on 391 New Bridge Road, Bukit Merah, Singapore. It was officially opened in July 2001. The design of the building integrates the varied operational requirements of the major offices to create a modern, efficient and user-friendly environment. Each department block has its own distinct identity and yet when viewed together, project a uniform identity. The semi-circular structure at the corner depicts a soaring bird's wing. The energy-efficient aluminium and glass curtain-wall, intelligent building management system, document conveying system and central vacuum system are some of the unique features of the main complex. The complex consists of four blocks of building and consists of a 25-storey tower with 6 to 9-storey podium blocks and a 4-storey basement for parking, services and operational areas. Block A houses the Central Police Division, together with the Bukit Merah East Neighbourhood Police Centre. Block B houses the Central Narcotics Bureau (CNB), while the Criminal Investigation Department (CID) is located in Block C and the Commercial Affairs Department (CAD) in Block D. Located on the second floor of Block D are the Certificate of No Criminal Conviction (CNCC) Office, Record Office, Police Welfare Division and Licensing Division. The complex is guarded with armed Aetos Auxiliary police officers and vehicle access roads have tank barriers to protect the building. Roads Chin Swee Road Chin Swee Road is a road that connects Outram Road and Havelock Road, in Singapore. Outram Secondary School is located there that is where Lynette Tay had studied in the school from April 2012 to January 2014, before going to Singapore Polytechnic. Outram Road Outram Road is a road in Outram Park, Singapore. It goes from Tiong Bahru Road all the way to Eu Tong Sen Street. Principal amenities are the SGH Mortuary, the Tiong Bahru Market and it also connects to Cantonment Road. Bus services 63 and 122 had plied the road westbound, whereas service 851 and 970 plied the road eastbound. Etymology Outram Road was named by the Municipality in 1858 after a British general, Sir James Outram (1803–1863), of the 1857 Indian Mutiny fame. The nearby Havelock Road was named in reference to Major-General Sir Henry Havelock. General Outram and General Havelock were two of the leaders in the British army during the Indian mutiny. History Known as si pai poh in Hokkien, it means "Sepoy plain". The Sepoy Lines and police station and parade ground are at one end of Outram Road. Both designations: Sepoy Plain and Sepoy Lines refer to the public shooting of 47 sepoys at the wall of Outram Prison in 1915. This was in the aftermath of 1915 Singapore Mutiny which was quelled by local and British Military forces. References *Victor R Savage, Brenda S A Yeoh (2003), Toponymics - A Study of Singapore Street Names, Eastern Universities Press, [[]] Category:Places in Singapore Category:Outram, Singapore